


¦ I LOVE YOU ¦

by atomiccat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, NCT 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccat/pseuds/atomiccat
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung have been best friends for a long time but they are secretly in love with each other.





	¦ I LOVE YOU ¦

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't good but i hope you enjoy! Also english isn't my first language so there may be mistakes.
> 
> NOW ENJOY! 💚

Doyoung and Johnny, they are inseparable. They know everything about each other to the smallest details but one thing they don't know is that they are in love with each other. Everyone knows and can see how whipped they are but Doyoung and Johnny are completely oblivious to those feelings.

Today is friday so that means Doyoung is sleeping in Johnny's house. They are going to watch movies so they get everything ready, popcorn, sweets and fluffy blankets. This time they chose to watch a scary movie so Doyoung wraps himself in the blankets and snuggles to Johnny looking for comfort and of course Johnny wraps a hand around Doyoung's waist.

While they are watching Johnny can see Doyoung shaking a bit.  
\- Hey, let's turn it off. I know you're scared so let's just go to sleep.  
\- Noo, i can do it! - Doyoung says while pouting.  
Johnny doesn't listen to him and turns it off.  
\- Hey! I told you i want to - Doyoung starts but is interrupted by Johnny picking him up bridal style. When Doyoung looks up at him shocked, he can't help but blush and his heart starts to flutter. Johnny being the love struck puppy he is starts to blush too. This is when he makes the decision to tell Doyoung about his feelings. He can't keep it to himself anymore so he sets Doyoung on the ground and looks at him lovingly.  
\- Johnny, what's wrong? What happened?  
\- I want to tell you something really important but first promise me that you won't hate me.  
\- You know nothing ever is going to make me hate you so i promise.

\- Okay, here goes nothing. Doyoung we have been best friends since we were five and im so glad we men cause my life would be miserable without you. You bring me so much happiness and i want us to be best friends forever but a few years ago this changed. I realized that i am in love with you. I want to hold your hands, cuddle you, go on cute dates, kiss you and then after a few years i want to you. I don't expect you to like me back but i just wanted you to know that im madly in love with you. Johnny confessed on the verge of tears. 

Doyoung was looking at him shocked and needed a few minutes to come back to his senses and when he did he said the words Johnny has always dreamed about.  
\- I love you too, so much! You have no idea how long i have been dreaming of this moment. So please now kiss me and never ever let me go. - And Johnny without hesitation kissed him passionately and promised himself to never let go of the love of his life. 

THE END


End file.
